Take My Pain Away
by KH freak 813
Summary: Takes place during Day 355 of Roxas being in the Organization. Roxas had been living with so many questions and doubts for days. After Axel didn't respond, Roxas started to feel pain in his chest. How will the pain be taken away? Roxas's point of view. Oneshot.


Hello readers! This is the second story I have ever written. If you like this story, you are welcome to read and comment on my first story Until It's Too Late. Once again, this will be an akuroku. I love them! Please don't flame me! Don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. I only own this story.

* * *

I can't stand this anymore-the torturous missions, being left in the dark, knowing **nothing** about what's going on-it's just too much. These past few days have been challenging what I know about myself. Sora is supposed to be who connects Xion and me. Who is Sora? Since Xion is a puppet, am I too? Who am I?

I also keep on having these wield dreams about a boy in red, a duck, and a dog. They really aren't even dreams. I have them all the time, and they confuse me to no end.

To top it all off, the Organization has been trying to get rid of me; because of Xion, there is no need for me anymore. I haven't seen her in days. I feel so alone. But one thought above all the others has been floating in my head.

Axel. While I was in the Grey Area ealier to pry an explianation from him, he clammed up; he told me nothing. I don't trust him anymore.

We were really close before. We told each other everything, or at least I did. I felt content with him, yet there was a fluttering feeling in my chest when I was near him. I struggled to keep myself from stuttering when I spoke to him. A cozy warmth filled me whenever he smiled at me. My condition fitted perfectly with what he described to me in day 171; I'm in love with him.

Yet he doesn't care about me. He didn't tell me about Xion. Wouldn't her absorbing me be something worthy to warn me about? I felt-and still feel-like crap. And he ignored me for over a month. Did Xion replace me?

All these thoughts created a painful constriction in my chest that wouldn't go away. It became hard to breathe. I somehow kept a calm demeanor as I took delibertly took my final steps in The World That Never Was.

* * *

Axel leaned near the exit, eyeing my every move intently. He had an unreadable expression on his face, yet his emerald eyes were clearly filled with pain. I didn't understand; I thought he didn't care about me anymore.

As I was nearing my destination, he spoke.

"You made up your mind?"

"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." I replied with a resolute voice. since he won't tell me, I must go somewhere else.

"You can't turn your back on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" He exclaimed. Wow, he sounded like he cared so much.

"No one would miss me." I muttered. It was true after all.

"That's not true!...I would." He mumbled in complete despair. I stopped, his words catching my attention.

"What did you say?"

"I would." Axel repeated.

"Heh, yeah right, coming from the very person who didn't tell me that Xion was absorbing me. If you would have 'missed' me so much, then you would have told me the moment you found out!" I screamed in pure anger. My vision was turning red.

"Hey, it was not that simple! If I told you, you would have shunned her!"

"And you would rather have me dead! I KNEW IT! You don't care about me at all! Besides, I wouldn't have shunned her! She's my best friend!"

Before I could react, Axel closed in on me, pressing my body against the wall, and pinned my hands above me head with his own.

"You idiot! How could you say that! I care deeply for you! I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be sad. I hate to see you in pain!"

"Oh really! I have so much of it and you did nothing to soothe me! If you really did care about me as much as you said, then take my pain away!"

"Gladly!" He replied before capturing my lips with his own.

My eyes widened considerably until they slowly closed. The kiss was filled with so much passion, so much desperation. As if on instinct, I automatically responded. There was so much fire, so much heat between us that we didn't feel the cold droplets of rain plummeting on us. This is what I always wanted. He licked the bottom of my lip, requesting permission, which I eagerly granted. As his tongue slipped in, I slithered mine into his mouth to taste him. He tasted like the sweetest cinnamon. He was so warm. The constricting pain that resided in my chest melted away and was replaced with joy. When we pulled apart we stared into each other's eyes. His beautiful emeralds were shinning in the dim light.

"I love you Roxas. You mean everything to me. I'm sorry for not telling you about Xion in advance, but I didn't want to see you hurt. I have enjoyed every second we shared together. I'm sorry for making you think that I didn't care about you. After making you upset when I brought her back forcibly, I couldn't bear to see the anger in your beautiful eyes. I don't want you to leave; I dread it. Please stay."

He suddenly wrapped me in a tight hug. I looked up at his face; his eyes were closed tight as if fearing the worst and water dripped from his fiery hair, matting it. He looked so beautiful and a sudden chasm of dread opened where my heart was supposed to be. I then realized that I couldn't leave him.

"I won't leave, but on one condition; tell me who I am. I need to know."

He looked as if the World had ended. "If I told you anything, I would cause you pain, and I hate seeing you hurt."

I chuckled. "Silly, you're being selfish right now; even if I get hurt, you could soothe me. After all, I love you too."

"Alright," he began, "You're Sora's Nobody. That's how you're related to him. That's why you can use the Keyblade. You were born in Twilight Town 356 days ago when Sora stabbed himself with The Keyblade of People's Hearts to free Kairi's heart. You're special because even though Sora managed to restore himself with Kairi's help, you weren't destroyed, even though you were supposed to be. That's why the Organization wanted you."

I couldn't help it. Tears streamed down my eyes and mingled with the downpour. I wasn't my own self; they only wanted me because of Sora.

He held me tighter. "Shhh. There, there. I know it must hurt, but I'll be there." He whispered.

"They didn't want me for my own power; they wanted me for Sora's? You're right; this hurts so much!" I sobbed.

"That doesn't mean anything; you're your own unique person. You have your own heart."

"Since when did I have a heart?"

"I could always sense it; you were always so full of genuine emotions. That wouldn't have been possible without a heart. I always felt a warmth with you. You make me feel...like I have a heart. It makes you more beautiful than you already are."

"I'm...beautiful?" I inquired.

"Are you kidding me!? You're an angel! Your blond, windswept hair reminds me of the sunset we see on top of the Clock Tower. Your eyes remind me of a deep ocean. Your skin was kissed by the Sun. Your face is perfect and you have an amazing body." He was blushing darker than his hair.

"Well then you must be beautiful too. Your hair reminds me of the brightest flames and your eyes are the most sacred emeralds. You're always so warm and your smile always brightened my day. Your hugs make me feel so safe. You also must have a heart." I said.

"Wow, thanks Roxas. Will you stay now?" He pleaded.

"Yeah. A promise is a promise. Plus, I never liked seeing you sad neither."

"Thank you! I love you so much Roxas." He exclaimed as he lifted me and spun me a few times.

"You're welcome!" I chuckled.

* * *

"Number VIII, congratulations on retrieving Number XIII. Number XIII, you deserved to be punished." Saïx scolded.

"Why should he be?" Axel argued.

"Isn't it obvious? He just tried to leave the Organization and he attacked me." Saïx replied.

"More like kicked your butt." I retorted.

"Now Roxas, don't say that. Even though it is true." He whispered the last part into my ear. I stifled a giggle.

"You guys have tortured poor Roxas by sending him on brutal missions and you guys treated him like trash. If anything, you guys should be punished." Axel countered.

"I have nothing to say. Fine, Number XIII will not be punished, as long as he **never **attempts to leave ever again"

"I won't, as long as Axel stays by me."

"I'll never leave your side ever again. I love you."

"I love you too Axel. I said as we kissed in front of Saïx.

"Yuck, you two are dismissed. Get a room!" Saïx muttered.

We broke apart laughing, and left his sight.

* * *

We were in his room, laying in his bed contently. He was cuddling me as a rested in his arms. He kissed the back of my neck, and I sighed in content.

"You know Axel, I'm sorry for doubting you about caring about me."

"It's okay, after all I was cold to you. I'll never do that again though. I love you." He proclaimed.

"I love you too." I responded.

He really did take my pain away.

* * *

Tell me what you think of my story. Please review! I really, really appreciate them. Also, if anyone wants a sequel to Until It's Too Late, then review that story. Otherwise, there will be no sequel. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
